Miracle
by MissSniper
Summary: Winry has done some sneaking around, and she's actually happy about it. How will Ed react? Fluff. Post Manga/FMAB.


_A/N: I'm not too much into EdWin fics, but I really wanted to work on this little idea. Go ahead, do tell me how it seems. :P_

* * *

 **MIRACLE**

There are a lot many occasions in the life of an average person which bring along an amount of happiness that is limitless. Even after having been through several of those joyous episodes herself, Winry knew that right now she could probably burst with excitement.

She wondered rather merrily whether lying to her family about her whereabouts was justified and a few moments of mental conversation later, she decided that it indeed was. Shifting her hat slightly as she turned the corner, Winry allowed herself a private smile.

 _What perfect timing, Ed is still here. And Al and May are too. Oh, and Granny's coming next week._ She mused, the thoughts placing a permanent brightness in her eyes.

Looking ahead to where the newly painted white edifice stood out against the other rundown ones of Rush Valley, she wondered what everyone might be doing – probably playing cards or just talking about science like all bookworms did; and now they also had May to encourage them. Ever since their childhood she'd hardly seen the boys venture into any hobbies outside of alchemy, fighting or travel; but quite recently whenever they were back home or with her here, they tended to act as normal as an Elric could. The military effect was probably wearing off.

Her stream of thought promptly disappeared – "Oh, good morning there Mrs Elric!" A gruff voice spoke up and Winry (still very unused to that particular alias) looked up, only to smile and chortle at the older man in front of her.

"If it's not Sir Clinton! A good morning to you as well, sir," Winry greeted. He answered with a raised hat and a smile under his bushy moustache. "And since when do you address me like that? I'm still Winry, you know."

"That you are," he nodded. "Is that husband of yours still around? Or off to conquer the world like always?"

Not hesitant to laugh at that, she shook her head. "He's still here, and Alphonse is too. I was heading home, would you like to come over for some lemonade and travel stories?"

Sir Clinton sighed dramatically, pointing to a buggy nearby. "Nah, dear girl. I have some prosthetic parts in that carriage waiting to be delivered."

"Man on a mission like always," Winry commented already beginning to resume her walk home. "Drop by when you're free, and remind Fred that he has an appointment with me next week."

"Will do, Winry." He promised and turned toward his waiting horse and cart.

It didn't take her long – just a little more than the quarter of an hour – to get to the small apartment above the store that she now mutually owned with Mr Garfiel. Slipping out the key from her pocket, she quietly unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Ed poked his head into the passageway just as the door clicked shut behind her. "It's Winry," he said over his shoulder and walked over to take her hat off for her.

"What did the dentist say?" He asked after brushing his lips against her forehead. "Do you need some automail teeth or what?" His goofy grin made her want to laugh.

"Nah," she shook her head and brushed past him to hide her slight discomfort. "Could you get me a glass of water first? I'll talk to you once I've changed out of this. The heat is overwhelming out there."

She saw him nod in her peripheral vision and moved on deeper into her tiny abode.

"Winry!" May's voice exclaimed and she was forced to stop in the doorway to the small drawing room. Winry absently thought of how the princess's squeaky voice would take some getting used to. "Are you quite alright?" May wondered curiously. "Alphonse and Edward have been telling me many frightening stories about dentists, and I was so worried."

Leaning against the doorframe, where she was soon joined by Ed, the blonde smiled, "Why would you be worried? Don't you have dentists in Xing?"

"Well, we use Alkahestry to solve any medical issues, never any pointy instruments," May's black eyes were almost aghast at the idea.

"Hey, I'm fine, I'll get back and tell you just what happened." She promised, mildly angry blue eyes going to the boy who was trying not to laugh as he sat with an arm around May's shoulders. "Al, was it necessary to scare her?When will the two of you grow up, huh?"

Al burst out laughing, followed almost immediately by Ed; shaking her head as she left, Winry answered her own question – _Never._

Winry proceeded to her room taking off her watch as she went. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to confirm that Ed went straight to the kitchen to get her the water, as she knew he would.

Shutting the door quietly behind herself, she leaned back and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. All the dishonesty business sure was taxing. Her mind wandered, unbidden, to the morning of her wedding as she herself moved to sift through her small cupboard for homey clothes. Ed had showed up that morning, completely out of place and against traditions, insisting on a quick conversation with her. Though she had been a little miffed, worrying about the day's plan, she knew he wouldn't go so much out of normalcies unless there was something worth the hassle.

When she faced him in the Rockbells' backyard, all that he had wanted to know was whether _she_ was happy. And that's when she was knew she could never be more happy anywhere else. Even with all his noisy, outright boisterous and often annoying mannerisms, Edward with his eternal selflessness and loyalty was someone her existence was entirely tied up with. It was because she knew he would always keep his promises; just like he'd kept the one of only seing her cry happy tears. And Winry wanted to love him back all the same, all her life. So she'd comfortingly convinced him that, yes, she was indeed happy and promised to let him know if anything felt off. Reassured, he'd gone back home to get ready and meet her at the altar.

Now as she fastened the sole button on her old sleeveless tee, she didn't even realize she was smiling. Shaking her head to dispel the memory of the wedding day butterflies, she looked up and was faced with the mirror. Looking her reflection firmly in the eyes with a final nod, she mustered up all her happiness and courage, and all her trust in her silly companion, and turned around to put back her clothes. Just then a quiet knock resounded, and Edward noislessly slipped in with a glass of water.

"So what did you guys do while I was out?" She asked, taking it from him.

"We were telling May about dentists and what they usually do," he answered with a suppressed snort. "What about you? When is your next appointment?"

This was the part Winry had been worried about, but her fresh mental revisit had her purpose and task under a new light. Ed's golden eyes were alight with childlike expectancy like they usually were and he gave her a tiny, fond smile. Sucking in an involuntary breath, she put the glass on her desk and soldiered on, ". . . . . I – we need to talk. Can you shut the door again for a minute?"

He only looked confused as he obliged. "Door's shut, what is it?"

"I didn't go to the dentist right now, Ed."

His brows furrowed in concern, eyes alert and questioning. "But you said you had a tooth ache."

"I lied," she said flatly. "I was at my regular physician's clinic."

In a span of two seconds, he'd crossed the distance between them and had one hand on her shoulder, the other gently cupping the side of her face. "Okay, before I start panicking please tell me what's wrong."

Faced with all that genuine concern and anticipating his reaction she momentarily forgot what speaking was about. "Ed," she gulped. "There's nothing to worry about, really . . . . . ." she looked down and blurted something out, talking to the floor; confidence seemingly forgotten.

"I didn't catch that Winry," he murmured. "Look at me, I want to know what's going on."

When she did meet his eyes, he seemed very composed, even with the line of worry on his forehead, and she knew she had to tell him; the butterflies in her stomach seemed to disappear as she realized all the sneaking around had been for this moment - for making him happy. "We . . . " –she couldn't help but break into a self conscious smile – "Uh, we're going to have a _miracle_."

 _I said it._

The tiny line of worry between his brows disappeared, those breathtaking golden eyes widening as they stared at her. She wondered what was going on in his mind, could he be as excited as she was? Could this have come as a shock and put a damper on his next journey? Could he have never considered raising a family with her? Wait, had he even gotten the old reference?

But suddenly he was smiling, and that ridiculously contagious smile of his did everything to halt her in her tracks - body and soul.

"What?! – You – _Us?_ ….. Are you sure?"

When she nodded, he grinned like a maniac, leaning his forehead against hers, their noses almost touching and wrapped his arms around her. ". . . Wow, I can't believe this. Our ... _baby?_ Winry, this is . . . . Crazy!" She could feel herself nodding back, still smiling. He leaned back with an awed laugh and brushed her bangs behind her ear with one hand, watching her almost dazedly.

"You're happy, right?" She couldn't help but wonder, her smile fading, blue eyes somewhat uncertain.

Edward's gaze softened all at once. "Jeez, Win, how could I not be? I have you and Al and Granny, and now I'm going to be a Dad. I could probably dance for a week and you know I don't dance." He was laughing and she couldn't help but join in. "I think I'll go insane with all this happiness. What have you done to me, woman?" Winry wanted to snap back with something smart but she didn't get a chance to answer because he leaned down to kiss her, fully on the lips.

It was easy to feel the bliss in the moment then, as she leaned in, her hands moving to tangle in his hair. She could feel him smiling, and his hands caressed her, keeping her close. Like Mr. Hughes had told her all those years ago, men _did_ speak through their actions very often.

Ed pulled back, a slight flush on his cheeks, but the best thing on that handsome face was the smile. "You're my One, you gearhead, you're my All."

"Guess that translates to 'love you'," she laughed, and pulled one of his hands to her belly before strecthing to peck him on the nose. "Me too."


End file.
